The Lily
by Shallan
Summary: COMPLETE A LJ fic. James asks Lily out... Petunia is getting married...
1. The Question

The Lily

The Lily

By: Shallan

****

A/N: This is my first fic. I hope it turns out good and people like it. I also hope I don't get flamed. 

****

Disclaimer: I own Keredwel, Hallanna, Annet and Anaiya and whoever else you don't recognize from the Harry Potter books. I own the plot as well, which isn't much. Everything elsea belongs to the great JK Rowling.

Chapter One: The Question

As Lily Evans walked into the 7th year girl's dorm, she heard her dormates, Hallana, Keredwel and Annet twittering about James Potter. Hallanna had honey blonde hair, with baby blue eyes, Keredwel had golden blonde hair, with sky blue eyes and Annet had light blonde hair, with ice blue eyes. 

"He has the most gorgeous brown eyes," squealed Keredwel.

"They're like chocolate," sighed Hallana.

"And he's so good at Quidditch, too…" said Annet.

Lily rolled her eyes and walked over to the mirror, saying, "Yeah, if you like obnoxious jerks."

The girls glared at Lily and stalked out the door flipping their blonde hair.

Lily looked into the mirror, seeing the same, familiar straight red hair, bright emerald green eyes, and milkmaid's skin.

She sighed and turned to start on her homework.

~

Lily walked into the Great Hall looking for her friend Anaiya.

Lily's gaze fell on James Potter, who was sitting with his friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

__

Does he ever brush his hair? Lily thought, looking at James' messy black hair.

Spotting the long black hair that belonged to Anaiya, Lily took the empty seat beside her.

"Morning!" Anaiya said brightly, her sapphire eyes sparkling.

"Mmm."

"Not a morning person are you?"

"Mmm."

Anaiya gave up trying to communicate with Lily.

Lily sipped her pumpkin juice and looked up as owls flew into the Great Hall bearing letters and packages.

Lily was surprised to see an owl land before her. She untied the letter and read:

Dear Lily,

How are you? Everyone is lovely here. Wonderful news, Petunia is getting married! (Lily gasped in shock, and exclaimed, "Who would want to marry her?") His name is Vernon Dursley, he is the director of a firm called Grunnings, which makes drills. You are to be a bridesmaid. (Lily snorted.) The wedding is set for winter.

Love,

Mum

Anaiya looked over at Lily and asked, "Who's that from?"

"Mum. Look, " Lily handed her the letter, "Petunia is getting married. And I'm supposed to be a bridesmaid. I'm sure Mum forced her."

Then she heard someone clear their throat.

Lily turned slowly around, a resigned look on her face.

James stood there, wearing a cocky grin. He studied her for several long moments, making Lily uneasy under the intensity of his gaze.

Then he asked, "Would you go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend, Lily?"


	2. The Date

The Lily

The Lily

By: Shallan

****

A/N: I changed the ending to this… I'm much happier with it now. 

****

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Chapter Two: The Date

Lily stared at James numbly. _You've got to be kidding_, she thought hazily.

Anaiya elbowed her in the ribs. Lily shot her a look and turned back to James.

"All right," she said, reluctantly.

"Great."

~

Lily stood in the middle of her dorm, twisting her hair around her fingers.

__

What should I wear?Lily scraped her teeth across her bottom lip. _What am I thinking? He's only Potter._

Anaiya burst into the room.

"Okay, I'm going to help you get ready," she bubbled.

Lily groaned.

"This is going to be so much fun!"

Lily snorted.

"Let's see… put on these robes…" Anaiya thrust an emerald green robe at Lily.

As Lily changed, Anaiya rummaged through Lily's make up.

"Okay, let's look at _my _makeup…"

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Perfect!" Anaiya whirled around holding a small pot of gold eye shadow, a tube of lip gloss and blush.

Lily backed away looking horrified. "Anaiya, you know I don't wear makeup."

"Which is obvious from the meager supplies you _do_ have."

Lily relented and allowed Anaiya to put the makeup on her.

Anaiya stepped back and handed Lily a mirror. Lily was surprised that it actually looked good. Anaiya hadn't used a lot of makeup like some girls tended to. There was a shimmer of gold on her eyelids, a soft pink tinge on her cheeks and berry-colored lip gloss on her lips.

Lily opened her mouth, but Anaiya barreled on before she could say a word.

"And for your hair…" She grabbed a curling iron and advanced toward Lily.

Lily shifted uneasily.

Anaiya attacked Lily's long hair. The result was long spiraling curls nearly to her waist.

Lily stood before a full-length mirror gazing at her reflection in awe. The green robes brought out the color of her eyes and clung to her curves, the makeup accentuated her features and the curled hair was the perfect touch.

She turned to Anaiya. "I don't know what to say."

"Say 'thank you'."

Lily smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome!" Anaiya chirped. "And to repay me, you can tell me all about your date with lover-boy."

~

Lily walked down the stairs to the girl's dorm nervously.

James turned towards her and Lily saw a look of amazement pass across his face.

"Lily… you look lovely," he breathed.

Lily smiled, "Thank you."

"Shall we go, fair lady?" James asked, bowing and offering his arm.

"We shall, kind sir," Lily answered, curtsying and accepting his arm.

They walked out the portrait hole together, leaving the occupants whispering.

~

"What would you like to have?" James asked.

"A butterbeer."

"Coming right up."

"James?"

He looked at her, eyebrows raised questioningly. "Yes?"

"I brought money, so I can pay my way."

James stared at her.

Lily frowned. "What?" She brought a hand to her face wondering if there was something on it.

"Most girls don't pay their way. They expect me to pay for them."

"Well, I'm not like most girls."

James grinned, his eyes twinkling, and said, "Obviously." Briefly, his eyes flicked toward her hair.

Lily narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

He turned away, still grinning.

~

Lily was amazed that a person could have an intelligent conversation with him. You wouldn't have guessed from his trouble-making reputation.

__

Though he is quite good at transfiguration, Lily mused.

Throughout the day Lily was finding herself liking James more and more.

It would have been perfect, had all the girls they came across hadn't shot venomous looks at Lily.

As they came into the Entrance Hall, James took her hand and turned towards her.

He hesitated, then asked, "Lily, would you let me kiss you?"

Lily blinked, looking startled. Millions of thoughts ran through her head. Finally, she reached her decision.

"All right."

Eyes gleaming, he slid a hand to the back of her neck and brought his lips to hers.

His mouth caressed hers, lips warm and smooth. He nibbled playfully on her bottom lip. She murmured his name and flexed her fingers beneath his. He shifted her closer, angling his head.

Gently he moved his hand from her neck to her face, tenderly framing her face. His thumb traced circles on the back of her hand.

Taking his lips from hers, he kissed her forehead, her eyelids, her cheeks. 

Lily smiled slightly, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

Rubbing his thumb across her cheek, he asked, "What?"

Her smile widened. "You taste like butterbeer."

James chuckled and brushed a kiss over her curls.


	3. The Rumors

The Lily

The Lily

By: Shallan

****

A/N: This chapter took me longer than I thought it would… thanks for the reviews!

****

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Chapter Three: The Rumors

The second Lily stepped into the common room, Anaiya pounced on her and dragged her up the stairs to the dorm, leaving a bemused James behind.

As soon as the door closed, Anaiya said expectantly, "Well?"

So Lily told her about her day with James.

~

When Lily walked into the common room the next morning, she saw people turn to look at her, then whisper behind a hand.

As Lily approached the portrait hole, she heard snatches of conversation.

"I saw her and James in Hogsmeade together."

"I think he deserves better than her."

"Are they going out?"

"James will probably be finished with her by the end of the week."

Lily frowned and walked slowly to the Great Hall, pondering what she had heard.

James called to Lily as she moved towards the Gryffindor table.

"Good morning, I saved you a seat."

"`Morning," Lily murmured.

He leaned over and brushed his lips lightly across hers.

__

Do not blush, she told herself sternly. _Do not blush_. But she blushed anyway.

Anaiya, sitting in front of Lily, said, "I was just having a chat with James."

__

Uh-oh, Lily thought.

"What about," she asked suspiciously, narrowing her eyes.

"Oh, this and that," she said airily. She paused, "And the rumors flying around about you two." She grinned wickedly.

Frowning, Lily looked up. "I heard people talking about James and me in the common room…"

"You know how quickly things get around. Remember when Annet and---" Anaiya cut off abruptly as Annet herself sat a couple of seats away from them.

~

Everywhere Lily went, someone was asking her, "Are you really going out with James?" Lily would be flustered because she didn't know for sure, herself. He was acting as though they were. Like at breakfast when he had saved her a seat and gave her a kiss.

So Lily resolved to have a talk with James to straighten everything out.

~

Lily was curled up on her bed reading a book when Hallana, Annet and Keredwel walked into the dorm. Barely glancing at them, Lily continued reading her book.

She fixed a look of polite inquiry on her face when a shadow fell across her book.

Annet loomed above Lily, looking angry.

"Are you going out with James," she asked stiffly.

Lily sighed. "I don't know."

Annet snorted. "You don't know?" She said incredulously.

"James and I haven't talked about it yet."

Annet gave her a piercing look and flounced over to Keredwel and Hallana.

Lily returned to her book, but couldn't concentrate on it. She kept remembering what someone had said. _"James will probably be finished with her by the end of the week." What if they're right_, she thought worriedly. _What if James is only using me?_ Making a soft sound of annoyance, Lily glanced at Annet, Keredwel and Hallana to find them watching her. Quickly, they turned to each other and whispered.

Sitting her book aside, Lily walked down to the common room.

A group of kids played Exploding Snap, several groups of girls sat around giggling.

Lily sat at a small table in the corner and watched everyone. She found herself looking for James. She saw him sitting with Sirius and Remus. He glanced up and caught her gaze. James smiled slowly and said something to Remus and Sirius. Then he rose and approached Lily.

"Can I sit here?"

"Of course."

Lily shifted, feeling nervous.

__

Okay, just ask him. But what if he does use me? Stop it, Lily told herself sternly.

"What are you doing here in the corner, Lily?" James asked curiously.

Lily felt a shiver run up her spine at the way he said her name. "Just watching everyone."

He was staring at her again. The same intense look he had given her when he had asked her to Hogsmeade.

Hesitantly, Lily tilted her head and asked, "James, could you meet me by the lake tomorrow after classes?"

"Sure."


	4. The Talk

The Lily

The Lily

By: Shallan

****

A/N: This chapter didn't take me as long as I thought it would…

****

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Chapter Four: The Talk

Lily walked quickly down to the lake, hoping to get there before James. She sat down and ran over what she would say.

Lily watched as the squid swam lazily through the water. Shifting her gaze towards the castle, Lily looked for James. Sighing she turned back to the cool, clear water.

Idly, she wrapped a strand of hair around her finger.

"Lily?"

Lily blinked and looked up at James. "Hi."

"Why did you want to meet me here?" James sat beside her, his eyes locked on her face.

__

Okay. Here it goes. Lily took a deep breath and said, "Well, everywhere I go, someone is asking if we're together and I'm not sure how to answer, so I wanted to talk to you about it." Glad to get that off her chest, Lily smiled a trifle nervously.

James watched her for a moment, then said, "I would like you to be my girlfriend."

She felt the knots in her stomach ease a bit. "I would like to be your girlfriend."

He grinned at her, then leaned over to kiss her.

She felt the knots ease completely, to be replaced with fluttery sensations and liquid pulls.

The tenseness went out of her shoulders at the soothing feel of his lips on hers. _Everything is perfect_, Lily thought fuzzily. _Well, almost perfect_, she amended as she thought of what had really been bugging her. She pulled away, frowning.

"Is something wrong, Lily?" James asked, looking concerned.

"Um, actually, there is…"

"What is it," he said taking her face in his hands.

"I heard someone say, 'James will probably be finished with her by the end of the week.' "

Sighing, he brushed his lips against her forehead. "That's not true. I have no idea where they would get something like that."

"Another person said, 'I think he deserves better than her.' "

"I think they're just jealous of you. After all, nobody has your hair," he ran a hand through it, "or your gorgeous green eyes. And," he said arrogantly, "you do have me." He grinned charmingly.

Lily snorted with laughter and swatted him playfully.

"Well, if it isn't the two lovebirds."

They turned around to find Sirius behind them, a mischievous look in his dark eyes.

James sighed and muttered, "Oh, no" under his breath.

Grinning wickedly, Sirius said, "So, Jamesy, did you sweep her off her feet?"

Looking at James, she saw his cheeks stained pink. Lily's eyes gleamed with amusement and interest. Smiling coyly, she asked, "Jamesy?"

"It's a nickname Sirius gave me," James said resignedly.

Before Sirius could say another word, James turned to Lily, "Would you like to go for a walk?"

Her lips curved, "Sure."

Relieved, he took her hand and helped her to stand. Looking at his friend pointedly, he said, "Good _bye_, Sirius."

He grinned disarmingly as they walked off together, hand in hand. "Don't forget to send me an invitation to the wedding!" He called after them.

Lily felt her face flush, glancing at James, she saw his face was pink as well.

They walked together in companionable silence.


	5. The Wedding

The Lily

The Lily

By: Shallan

****

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Chapter Five: The Wedding

Lily was standing in the middle of her bedroom staring at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a frilly pink bridesmaid dress covered with lace and bows. _If this were anyone but me, I would be laughing hysterically._

"Mum!" She called.

"Yes, sweetheart," Lily's mother bustled into the room. Rois Evans had the same red hair, creamy skin tone and sparkling green eyes.

"Do I _have _to wear this," she asked, a mortified expression on her face.

Lily saw Rois' lips twitch. "Well, as a bridesmaid, you do. All the other girls are wearing dresses just like yours." Her eyes danced with laughter.

"You know, for a winter theme, the wedding isn't very wintery."

Rois smiled as she walked to her daughter's doorway. "Try to make the best of it, dear."

"Pink," Lily muttered with disgust.

She turned as she heard tapping on her window. In horror, she saw James hovering on a broomstick.

Opening the window, she said, "What are you doing here?"

Lily saw shock pass across his face as he got a look at her.

"_What _are you wearing," he asked, incredulously.

"It's the bridesmaid dress Petunia picked out," Lily snapped in annoyance.

"Well, look at it this way, it could be worse."

"How?"

"Sirius could be here with a camera."

Unnoticed by Lily and James, her bedroom door had opened. "Mom! Lily has a boy in her bedroom!"

Groaning, Lily turned around to see Petunia watching her in triumph.

A voice drifted down the hall, "That's impossible, Petunia, I was just in her room and…" Rois trailed off as she saw James standing next to Lily.

Before anyone could say a word, James stepped in. "James Potter, at your service, madam." He took Rois' hand and bowed over it, brushing his lips across the back.

Straightening, he saw Lily's mother smile at him.

"But how did you get in her room? I didn't hear the doorbell."

"I flew," he said simply.

Rois stared at him.

"I flew on my broomstick. I saw your lovely daughter in the window. She let me in."

"Couldn't you have waited until she got back to Hogwarts?"

"I'm afraid not," he replied, gazing lovingly at Lily, "I simply couldn't bear to be apart from her another minute."

Petunia made a disgusted sound and stalked out of the room.

Rois studied James consideringly. "Why don't you stay for the wedding? I'm sure I could find you something to wear."

~

Lily heard a snicker behind her. Taking a deep breath, she turned her head to look at James. He smiled innocently at her. Frowning slightly she turned back to stare dully at the gaudy pink flowers Petunia had chosen.

Through her stupor, Lily vaguely heard, "You may kiss the bride." She regretted turning her gaze to Petunia and Vernon. Averting her eyes, she saw James beside her, a mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

Eyeing him suspiciously, she said, "Remember, you're not to pull any pranks. As a matter of fact, maybe you should leave."

Looking wounded, James put a hand to his heart. "Lily! Would I do anything to ruin your sister's wedding?"

"Yes."

"Why Lily, I am hurt that you have so little faith in me."

She just gave him a look.

Sighing wearily, James put an arm around her. "Let's dance, then."


	6. The Dream

The Lily

The Lily

By: Shallan

****

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Chapter Six: The Dream

*Skip forward a couple of months*

Lily tried to keep her eyes open as she studied History of Magic, but her eyes closed and her head dropped down onto her book.

* A woman with red hair sat in a chair holding a baby with messy black hair and bright green eyes.

A man with the same black hair as the baby looked up sharply and yelled, "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off---"

Suddenly the front door burst open, framing someone in dark robes cackling maniacally. 

The woman ran from the room, holding the baby tightly to her. She turned as she heard "Avada Kedavra!" and the thud of a body hitting the floor.

Tears slid down her face. Voldemort came into the room, wand pointed towards her.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"

"Stand aside, you silly girl…stand aside now…"

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead---"

"Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!"

"Not Harry! Please…have mercy…have mercy…"

"Avada Kedavra!" *

Lily woke to someone shaking her. Brushing hair out of her face, she looked blearily up at James. He stared at her worriedly. 

"Lily? Are you alright?"

"Yes, of course."

"You were calling out in your sleep."

"What did I say?"

"Not Harry, kill me," he shifted, looking uncomfortable. "Who's Harry?"

"I don't know." Now that Lily thought about it, she noticed how much James looked like the man in her dream. _The baby had the same messy hair as James…and the woman looked a bit like me…an older me. _She froze.

James leaned forward, running a hand through his hair. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine. I was just studying too hard." She bit her lip.

He looked unconvinced, but relented. "Okay. `Night Lily." He touched his lips to hers.

She smiled weakly. "`Night James."


	7. The Gift

The Lily 

The Lily 

By: Shallan

****

A/N: This is the last chapter. I hope you have liked the story.

****

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Chapter Seven: The Gift

*Several weeks later*

Lily only had the dream that once and had pushed it to the back of her mind. She hadn't told anyone, James was the only one who knew.

Lily and Anaiya had passed their N.E.W.T.s with flying colors. She had once asked Anaiya how she had done so well when Lily had hardly ever seen her study. She had only smiled mysteriously and vaguely said, "Oh, I managed." James had also gotten top marks.

Making a frustrated sound as the wind blew her long red locks into her face, Lily shoved at her hair.

She sat by the lake reflecting on the past year. _Who would have guessed that I would be James Potter's girlfriend? Certainly not me. _She mused. _You would think he'd go for the blondes with big blue eyes. Like Keredwel, Hallana and Annet. Not a pale girl with bright green eyes and flame colored hair…_

Lily turned as she heard a twig snap behind her. Her gaze locked on James. She took a moment to take in his appearance. Hair messy as ever, twinkling chocolate brown eyes behind glasses, tall and lean. Lily tilted her head as she saw the small velvet box he was holding.

Her lips curved as she asked, "What's that?"

"I found this in a little shop in Hogsmeade. I thought it was perfect for you." He handed to her.

Lily opened the lid to find a small glass lily pendant on a silver chain. Her eyes widened slightly. "James, it's beautiful. It must have cost a lot."

As she carefully took it from the box, he said, "It's hardly as beautiful as you." He ran a finger down her cheek. "And the price doesn't matter." He took the necklace from her and fastened it around her neck.

She lifted her hand to stroke it with a finger, then leaned forward to kiss James softly. "Thank you. It means a lot to me."

He kissed her on the forehead, murmuring, "Don't mention it." He pulled her closer, and they sat like that, not speaking, as no words were needed.

****

Thanks To:

~Courtnee *****the*** **Idiot

Destiny's Angel

Devonny Stratton

jenn_airone 

Kitty Kat

LadyBlack

Moony's Girl

Pickles

PotterGurlie

Rinoa3Squall

~Sarcastic Princess~

Sirius' Girl

skyiela

trista_setsuna

zephyra

Thank you for reviewing! I'm sorry if I missed anyone… or if I misspelled your name.


End file.
